Stormfeather's Destiny
by Stormfeather of Lakeclan
Summary: Stormfeather thinks she is a normal Lakeclan cat but is she? As she is about to learn there is a prophecy about her that has surrounded her since birth. Beware of a shadow that will cause a storm, for only she can calm it. It is better than it sounds. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Stormfeather here, this is my first story so please no flames but constructive criticism is fine. At first this story might update slow but I want things to be really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior cats, Erin Hunter does but I do own this story and all the characters. **

Important characters:

Family and Apprentices

Stormfeather-light silver tabby she-cat with white chest fur, paws and has sky blue eyes.

Apprentice-Silverpaw

Pinefur-brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes (Stormfeather's Brother)

Apprentice-Rosepaw

Silversky-silver tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes (Stormfeather's Sister)

Apprentice-Minnowpaw

Clan Ranks:

Mountainclan

Leader-Eaglestar-huge dark brown tom with bright green eyes

Deputy-Skyheart-golden-yellow she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine cat-Moonbreeze silver she-cats with blue-green eyes

Meadowclan

Leader-Lilystar-white she-cat with hazel eyes

Deputy-Whiteclaw-white tom with amber eyes and long claws

Medicine cat-Leafpelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Medicine cat App.-Rockpaw- stone grey tom with ice blue eyes

Forestclan

Leader-Pinestar-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy-Aspentail-black and white tom with green eyes

Medicine cat-Nightfur- sleek black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat App.-Sunpaw-golden she-cat with brown eyes

Lakeclan

Leader-Rainstar-blue-gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Deputy-Perchpelt-silver tabby tom with hazel eyes

Medicine cat-Ivytail-small white she-cat with green eyes

**A/N:** **The next chapter will be up soon, please review, like or favourite. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This will be the first official chapter of this story so enjoy.**

**Thanks go to:**

**Jaysong (Guest) thank you for being the first to review and thanks for the encouraging words!**

**Willowdream of Forestclan: Thank you for everything!**

A warm New-leaf breeze blew though Lakeclan; small rays of morning sun broke thought the walls of the warrior's den. It was prefect; every cat was looking forward to waking up to the warm sun and lots of prey. The morning patrol was getting called, every other cat was either sleeping or missing out on some much needed sleep.

There had been three dogs let out and every clan was worried. They attacked Mountainclan and nearly destroyed their camp. Lakeclan and the other clans were still on edge and they hoped they had gone.

Stormfeather was sleeping soundly next to Oakfur her best friend until "Ooff". She woke up and saw Silverpaw her apprentice laying on her. " What have I told you about waking me up" "I just wanted to train early" said her apprentice, "Alright" said Stormfeather. She got up and left the den, closely followed by Silverpaw.

"Now you're almost ready to take your final test but your battle moves could do with a bit of work" "Ok what do your want me to do" "How about a quiz?" asked Stormfeather, "Ok". "Now pretend I'm a large opponent, what move would you use?" she asked "Leap and Hold" she answered. " Good job but what about if you want to give a final blow to a weakened opponent?" "Killing bite?" "No try again" the apprentices tail drooped a little. "Umm.. an Upright lock?" " Yes, follow up question, what does it make you vulnerable to?" "I know this..belly rake" she answered. "Yes" the apprentice's face lit up.

Stormfeather continued to ask questions until she though Silverpaw was done. " Hey Silverpaw do you want to do some practice?" "Yes please!" she yelled. " This brings me back to your first day of being my apprentice".

….Flashback….

"Stormfeather will be Silverpaw's mentor" called Rainstar. "I got up and went up to Silverpaw I still can't believe I got an apprentice so quickly!" " Stormfeather please pass all your knowledge down to Silverpaw" We awkwardly touched noses and Silverpaw ran to her mum and dad. What was more unbelievable was that Oakfur got Pumapaw, Silverpaw's brother!

After the ceremony was over Silverpaw ran over to me and we talked a bit. " So would you like me to take you on the tour of our territory now?" "Of course!" We went around the territory showing all of the places she needs to know, like the training hollow. "So here is Lakeclan's territory in the south-west, on our right is Forestclan, north of us is Meadowclan and north-east of us is Mountainclan." We got back a couple of hours later and we were exhausted ,I told Silverpaw to take anything of the fresh kill pile, she left to eat with Pumapaw so I ate with Oakfur.

….End of Flashback….

"We should be heading back now I have some things to do" "Ok" she said sounding a little disappointed. So they headed back and Silverpaw went to see her brother and Stormfeather went to eat with some elders. She gathered round and was listening to their stories but she saw the medicine cat was staring her. She went over and asked what was wrong. " Nothing..why?" replied Ivytail. " You were staring at me" "Ok, Stormfeather, why do you think your siblings were named Pinekit and Silverkit". "Silverkit because of her fur and Pinekit because of a pine tree that almost fell on camp" she answered with a hint of annoyance. "And you?" "Because of the storm I was born in" she shot back "Why are you asking me this?" "I was testing you, no need to worry" she smiled "I've herd of this test" she smiled back. "Bye Stormfeather" "Bye Ivytail" and the she-cats left to get on with there lives. "Now where is Oakfur?" Stormfeather wondered.

**A/N: What was the test about? Was Ivytail really telling the truth? Where is Oakfur? Anyway I hoped you all like the first chapter of Stormfeather's Destiny, sorry if it was short. Please like/favourite and review. At the end of each chapter there will be random fact about this story or me, so here it is:**

**Pumapaw and Silverpaw are from a Minecraft warrior cats server, I got full permission to use them, their creator is ninja_creeper57. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of Stormfeather's Destiny! This chapter is longer than the last one and better in my opinion. Sorry for not updating, I had been at a soccer carnival for two days. Thank you to all that reviewed:**

**Jaysong-Thank you for reviewing again, the truth about Ivytail will show later. Are you going to get an account?**

**Since I am on holidays I am updating quickly but when I go back things will be slow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats :( **

**See you at the bottom of the chapter.**

" Oakfur where are you?" Stormfeather called. "Ivytail come quickly!" yelled Fernbreeze, running though the camp entrance with an unconscious cat in her jaws. "Oakfur!" screamed Stormfeather realising the cat was her best friend." What happened to him?" asked Ivytail running over to see Oakfur. " He was with Rockpelt when someone or something attacked them, when I got there they were losing, I was about to help but the _thing_ fled." She explained, slowly losing her breath. "Where is Rockpelt and what did this _thing _look like?

Before she could answer Foxtail burst through the camp entrance. "Rockpelt is dead". Every cat went silent apart from Windpaw. She simultaneously broke into a crying fit; Rockpelt had been her mentor. "Someone must have murdered him" yelled Stormfeather. "Calm down, don't jump to conclusions, I'm sure something else happened" said Mintfur trying to calm the she-cat down. Stormfeather burst into tears, quickly being comforted by Mintfur.

Rainstar emerged from her den and hopped up onto the Skyrock. "All cats old enough to swim gather beneath Skyrock for a meeting" her voice echoed around camp. "For Starclan's sake can someone please tell me what has happened?" Fernbreeze stepped forward and explained about Oakfur and Rockpelt's encounter with the _thing_. Then Rainstar spoke. "Rockpelt was a great warrior always striving to do his best, may he have a safe journey Starclan. He will be sadly missed." called Rainstar. "Now, Ivytail take Oakfur and assess his wounds, can Cloudnoes and Brightwing pleases burry Rockpelt after everyone has said goodbye and I would like to see Fernbreeze and Foxtail in my den now. She ordered.

Stormfeather went over to were Rockpelt laid on the ground before he got buried. She nuzzled his fur; crying into it, Windpaw came over and they sat for hours. After she got up, she left to see Oakfur.

"Am I allowed to come in?'' she asked Ivytail. "Sure" she replied sounding tired. As Stormfeather walked in she saw Oakfur lying in a nest of moss, while Ivytail was putting herbs on his wounded body.

*In Rainstar's Den*

"Now, your probably wondering why I called you here, it is because I have a question for both of you." "What is it?" asked Fernbreeze looking a bit nervous. "Foxtail why were you out in the middle of our territory and why didn't Fernbreeze see you?" the leader questioned. "I was hunting alone and I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I smelt blood so I went over to the smell and I saw Rockpelt dead. I herd a rustle in the bushes so I picked him up and ran back to camp" he admitted. "Very well but with something around here, consider this a warning, you may leave now". "Yes Rainstar" he said turning to leave.

"What about me?" asked Fernbreeze. "What did this _thing_ look like?" "I'm not quite sure," she said as she tried to remember. "All I remember is red looking eyes" "Red?'' asked the leader felling shocked. "Yes" she replied. " Well the gathering is tomorrow, we will announce this then, now leave." "Yes Rainstar" and she left thinking about the _thing_.

*Back in the medicine cat den*

"How badly is he wounded?" "Badly, he is lucky to be alive" "Do you need anything; prey or herbs?" she asked with tinge of worry. "No I am fine and no need to worry about Oakfur tonight, I know you want to take visual tonight" she said kindly. "Bye, take care of him." "I will" Stormfeather left and picked a water vole off the fresh-kill pile.

…. Later that night ….

**Stormfeather's POV **

I sat down next to Windpaw; only two others and us were here. Being New-leaf, the nights are warm but I still feel like falling asleep but the sprit of Rockpelt is keeping me awake. I will avenge you, so you can enjoy Starclan, my friend. I am doing this for him. It seemed like forever but the sun just started rising. I am looking forward to sleeping in; it had rained last night but none of us twitched.

The patrol was getting called, it was going to Forestclan's border to see if the _thing _went past or though there. Perchpelt called the patrol, "Pinefur, Rosepaw, Owlheart, Stormfeather and Birchtail" his voice boomed. "Lets getting going as soon as possible", you could tell he was getting impatient. What, I had just been on visual! Never argue with the deputy, one of the hidden rules of the clan, so I have to go.

**Oakfur's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and my body felt like a monster had hit me, I had claw marks down my back and sides but most importantly "Where am I". I saw Ivytail walking over to me, I tried standing up but I just fell back down again. "Ah, your awake, Stormfeather will be happy but don't try to stand up". "What happened, I was in the forest now I'm here?" "Don't you remember?" she asked me, suddenly I began to remember. "Now I do, where is Stormfeather and is Rockpelt ok?" I asked her. "Stormfeather went the morning patrol and Rockpelt is dead" I was shocked "Rockpelt dead, it can't be". "I know but we can't change the past, now eat this it will ease your pain". "Ok" I said.

**Stormfeather's POV**

Our patrol is approaching the border but we haven't found anything yet. Just as we got to the border, Rosepaw was looking under a bramble and she found a small, neat pile of animal bones. "Do you think this is from the _thing_?" Rosepaw asked Perchpelt. "Maybe but remember, other animals live in the forest too" he answered calmly. "We better head back now." I said. "Who made you deputy? He hissed at me. "I just thought you wanted to tell Rainstar as soon as possible!" I shot back at him. "Well, it's my decision and _I_ say we keep looking, if you don't like it go back to camp!" he spat.

We got back two hours later; Perchpelt took Rosepaw to tell Rainstar what she had found. I herd Ivytail calling my name so I slowly walked over. "What is it?" I asked. "Oakfur is awake, would you like to see him?" "Of course" "Then come on in" "Stormfeather!" yelled Oakfur.

**A/N Cliff-hanger, sort of. What will Rainstar think about the bones? Why was Perchpelt so angry? Do you guys like my story? Please tell me! Random fact: I was on the computer for five hours strait working on this chapter and I wasn't even done. In my defence, I had to change heaps of things and I was tried. Please R&R Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated it was my birthday! I know in the last chapter I wrote visual (thanks Jaysong (Guest). Sorry about that grammatical fail with the commas, I'm still learning. School has back up so updates might be slow. Thanks to:**

**Jaysong (Guest)- Thank you for the help and kind words.**

**Willowdream of Forestclan- Thank you for the help and message.**

**Silent's Screams- They say a picture tells a thousand words so one word would tell… I can't be bothered to do the math but thanks.**

"Stormfeather!" yelled Oakfur.

"Oakfur, your alright!" Stormfeather purred.

"Yeah but I'm still really sore." he said as he showed her a scratch.

"That must of hurt."

"It did and look at this bite mark."

"It looks pretty deep, I was so worried, I though you might die."

"The _thing…._" Oakfur started to shake.

"Its ok it's not here." she had never seen him like this before.

"I must avenged Rockpelt," he suddenly said.

"I will help you but not right now, remember the gathering is tonight Rainstar will speak about it then."

"I hope I can go," he said

"I hope so too," she purred.

"Huh."

"Nothing."

"Sorry to interrupt but if Oakfur wants to go he needs to rest," said a voice from behind.

"Ivytail." said the two cats in unison.

"Sorry I scared you but Oakfur _does_ need to rest."

"No problem, I need to take Silverpaw hunting anyway." Stormfeather said as she was leaving.

"Bye Stormfeather." Oakfur yelled.

"Bye Oakfur."

*Outside*

"Silverpaw where are you?" called Stormfeather.

"Over here." the apprentice answered.

"Do you want to go hunting?" she asked.

"I'm busy."

"With what." Stormfeather questioned.

"Talking with Pumapaw and Whitepaw." she lied.

"Hunting is more important than talking."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because you're final assessment is in five sunrises." Stormfeather answered.

"Five?" she said shocked

"Yes five."

"I guess your right, sorry for arguing Stormfeather." Her head drooped.

"Its ok."

"Lets go then." Silverpaw said.

*On the Shore*

"Now, you already know how to catch fish but lets have a fishing compaction."

"Alright it's on"

9 minutes had passed and the score was 6/2 to Stormfeather.

Stormfeather noticed that Silverpaw wasn't concentrating.

"Are you feeling ok?" Stormfeather asked.

"Huh, yes I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about pulling you away from talking but you know…

Silverpaw cut her off, "Its fine."

"Ok but lets head back." Stormfeather said picking up her catch.

As they were nearing camp, Stormfeather herd a thud and turned around.

"Silverpaw!" yelled Stormfeather seeing her on the floor.

"I'm ok," she said.

"Let me carry your fish" Stormfeather said.

*Back at Camp*

Stormfeather dropped off the fish and Pinefur came over to her. "Stormfeather can I talk to you." he asked

"Sure, what about?"

"Pumapaw, he has been distracted lately and not focusing." he answered.

"Same with Silverpaw, I pulled her away from talking with Pumapaw and Whitepaw but she said it was fine, do you think something is happening with their family?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but you watch them and I'll ask their parents, wait did you say talking with Pumapaw."

"Yes why?" she asked.

"Because Pumapaw was with me all day," he answered.

"So she lied but we still need to split up."

"I agree let's go."

"Wait, where are they?" she asked but he was gone.

Pinefur's P.O.V

Now where are Lilyblossom and Stoneheart?

There they are sharing tongues with Fernbreeze.

"Pinefur, I want you to go hunting." called Perchpelt.

"Why me?" I said.

"Because you aren't busy," he snorted.

"Fine, who do I take?" I said defeated.

"Silversky."

Why is he so mad all the time?

"Silversky!" I called.

"Over here." I herd her yell.

"Perchpelt told me to go hunting with you."

"Ok let's go." she said

*30 Mins later*

Ok their still sharing tongues, now's my chance.

"Hi, how are you all?" Pinefur asked.

"Fine." they all answered. They look fine.

"How's the family?"

"Good, were lucky our family is good and still together." Stoneheart answered.

"What brings you here? asked Fernbreeze.

"Just stoping by," he answered.

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" asked Lilyblossom

"Sure, I'll get some prey off the fresh-kill pile for all of us."

"Thanks." they all said.

Pinefur came back with two water voles and two fish. "Thanks again Pinefur." said Fernbreeze.

"No problem now lets eat."

*Evening*

Rainstar stepped out of her den and jumped onto Skyrock. "All cats old enough to swim, gather underneath Skyrock for a meeting." her voice echoed. "As you may know tonight is the gathering, tonight we will talk about the _thing_. Ivytail, is Oakfur well enough to come?" she asked. "Yes." she answered. "We will be leaving as soon as possible so these cats are coming: Fernbreeze, Oakfur, Sunflight, Toadfoot, Stormfeather, Blackpaw, Pinefur, Rosepaw, Hawkeye, Silversky, Pumapaw, Silverpaw, Longwisker and Hareleap." she listed. "Now let's go."

The cats leap into the water; the current pushing them away. This would be a tough obstacle for any cat but not Lakeclan; their strong strides and waterproof coats make them swimming machines as they powered through the water. As soon as they reached land they broke into a sprint, bellowing towards the meeting place. As they arrived Rainstar hopped on to Leader's Rock along with Eaglestar, Lilystar and Pinestar.

"May I go first?" asked Lilystar.

"Sure." said the other leaders.

"Meadowclan is going fine; prey is plentiful and we have healthy kits but we found a strange sent near the edge of our territory," she said

Pinestar and Eaglestar gave their reports, now only Rainstar was left. "Something attacked Rockpelt and Oakfur. Oakfur sustained life threatening wounds and Rockpelt was killed." Gasps filled the air. "We believe a cat was responsible, Fernbreeze one of two witnesses said the _thing_ had red eyes." she said. More gasps came.

A random cat shouted: "Are you crazy, what do you mean red."

"Some cats eyes turn red when blood is in their eyes also known as a hunger for death." she explained.

"Rainstar is right, there is a legend about it," said Lilystar.

"And the first cat, the leader of this phenomenon, the first cat with the power that passed in on was from Forestclan." Perchpelt yelled. Many cats including some from other clans yelled their agreement.

"Are trying to start a clan war because you've got one!" yelled Eaglestar. Forestclan looked like they were going to tear every Lakeclan cat to shreds. At that very moment a huge cloud covered the moon; Starclan was angry.

**A/N: Thanks to all who read this, please review and remember guests can review to. Do you like this story? Have your say in a review and there is a pole on my profile so please vote. Random fact: This story was originally going to be a after the last hope and take place in Riverclan. I stared to write is and realized it was horrible so 2 months later I stared to try again and this story was born. R&R. See you people later…. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have not updated for a while but year six is really busy. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Jaysong of Thunderclan: Thanks!**

**Willowdream of Forestclan: Thanks for the help!**

**I hope you enjoy and enjoy romance :) **

At that very moment a huge cloud covered the moon; Starclan was angry.

"Look what you have done," hissed Ivytail.

"Forestclan, were leaving and I'll have you know Rainstar, you just made the worst mistake of your life." he spat.

"Starclan has covered the moon so the gathering is over." boomed Eaglestar.

"May we wish your clan luck and a safe journey home." Lilystar spoke kindly as she lead her clan away.

Wind swept through the clearing; the dark sky reflecting onto to the cool water. Lakeclan had just got back to camp after the gathering. Rainstar asked to speak to Perchpelt and Ivytail then disappeared into her moss-covered den.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Oakfur asked.

"If I'm correct, they're probably talking about Perchpelt's outburst and if Ivytail has had any resent dreams." Stormfeather answered.

"I guess so."

Then Perchpelt emerged from Rainstar's den with his tail dropping and head held low.

"Looks like he's in trouble." Oakfur said with a smirk on his face.

"Stormfeather where are you? called a cat.

"Over here Silverpaw." she answered.

"Can we have a rematch fishing completion?" Silverpaw asked.

"Sure, but lets do it tomorrow." Stormfeather answered.

"Ok" she said, purring.

The waves lapped gently at the shore and the quiet whispers of the wind rustling the tree leaves in the distance. The smooth stones felt cool under Stormfeather's paws as she gazed down at her apprentice.

"Now, last time you weren't focusing but now I aspect you to focus, is that reasonable? Stormfeather asked.

"Yes and I won't let you down."

"Good, now lets start, in 3 2 1… Go!" Stormfeather yelled.

Stormfeather waited by the lake, keeping her shadow away from the water until a she saw a fish swim by. She lashed out with one paw, flipping it onto the bank then swiftly biting its neck, killing it.

Silverpaw saw a big trout that was to big for her to hook it out of the water, so she leapt into the water and swam after it. Once she got close, she used her paws to swipe at the fish. She quickly grabbed the fish in her claws and dragged it onto the bank and quickly killed it.

"Nice catch but too bad I already have two." Stormfeather laughed.

"Thanks."

The two cats went on and on till they were too tired to fish any more. "So the score is 9 to 8 towards me but great job Silverpaw." Stormfeather purred.

"Thanks Stormfeather you're so kind."

"You're going to do great on your final test," she praised.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Silverpaw purred.

As Stormfeather and Silverpaw came into camp, cats were running everywhere and Rainstar was on Skyrock trying to calm everyone down. "What happened here?" asked Stormfeather.

"Something lead four dogs into camp." replied Fernbreeze.

"What, the same ones let lose a few sunrises ago?" asked Stormfeather.

"Yes." said Blossompaw."

"Wait, what do you mean something?" Stormfeather asked.

"We… I mean Perchpelt thinks it was an enemy cat." Fernbreeze said.

"Does Rainstar know?" she questioned.

"No but…" Fernbreeze was then cut off.

"Oh, so you finally decided to come back did you?" Perchpelt spat.

"Silverpaw and I were hunting if you don't mind!" she spat back.

"I do mind and I don't care what you were doing, you un-loyal, pathetic creature!" he said then bit her flank.

"That's enough!" Rainstar yelled and everyone went silent.

"But she lead the dogs in!" he yelled.

"No she didn't the patrol was with her!" said Oakfur.

"Why would you accuse me like that?" asked Stormfeather

Perchpelt didn't even flinch.

"Please resume fixing camp, Stormfeather get that bite checked and Perchpelt in my den now!" Rainstar's voice echoed through camp.

Stormfeather walked into the medicine cat den; limping slightly. "Ivytail are you in here?" she asked.

"Over here." Ivytail replied.

'What happened to you?" she asked. Stormfeather explained what had happened.

"Starclan won't be happy now, let me see your leg."

"Are you feeling better now?" Oakfur asked Stormfeather.

"Yeah but it still hurts." she answered.

"So how's Silverpaw doing?" he asked.

"Much better, what about Pumapaw?" she purred.

"Same but sometimes it's hard to find him."

"He's probably just playing with the other apprentices," she said.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Silversky.

"No." they said in unison.

"Can I talk to you in private Stormfeather?" Silversky asked.

"Um… sure." she answered.

Silversky lead Stormfeather to Rainstar's den; the long way. Through a small clearing that hardly any cats knew about. It was dotted with flowers and small bushes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Stormfeather asked.

"I'm talking you to Rainstar, she wants to talk to you but I wanted to say something."

"What is it?" asked Stormfeather, getting suspicious.

"Really, can't you see it? Any way, the way Oakfur looks at you?" Silversky finally answered.

"But he's my best friend… it can't be… are you sure?"

"Just a theory but still." she said with a smirk.

"While were on the topic of toms… I've noticed how you look at Hawktalon." Stormfeather purred.

"No way he likes Echopelt," she yelled.

"Just a theory." Stormfeather purred.

"So, Rainstar wanted to talk to me."

"No… I lied so you would come with me." Silversky squeaked.

"I can't believe you did that but I'm not angry."

"So… lets just head back then," said Silversky.

"Wait maybe we could hunt a bit?" asked Stormfeather.

"Sure… I guess."

"But why do you think Oakfur likes me?" she asked.

"There is things I just know and plus he's showing all the signs: looking at you all the time, acting brave around you and wanting to go on patrol with you." she told Stormfeather.

"But how do you know this!" Stormfeather yelled.

"Some queens and elders told me," she confessed.

"And you listened?" she asked.

"What... their experienced." Silversky purred.

"I just can't get over that, he's my friend, now he likes me." said Stormfeather.

**A/N: Do you like romance? Was that part too long? Tell me what you think. So this story has heaps of ****views ****but only 8 reviews, please review it makes me very happy went I see I got a review and it motivates me.**

**Random Fact:**

**The lake description was done by Willowdream of Forestclan all rights go to her.**

**Please review even if it is a improvement and guests can review too. **

**BYE!**

**-Stormfeather of Lakeclan**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys this took so long, I had stuff to do but it's finally here. Thanks to:**

**Nightfeather of Thunderclan: Thanks for the advice!**

**Jaysong Of Thunderclan: Thanks for saying with the story!**

**Willowdream of Forestclan: Again thanks for the help!**

**Thesoundlessrune: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Cinderfern: I know you reviewed chapter 2 but you did it yesterday so thank you!**

**That was my most reviewed chapter, thanks you to all who review and read my story, it means so much!**

"I just can't get over that, he's my friend, now he likes me." said Stormfeather.

It was starting to get late, the sun was sinking quickly; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the east there was a ruby-red glow. The lake was still the tall reeds cast their reflection on the water on the north side of the lake making a dark silhouette against it.

The evening patrol had come back and the fresh kill pile was high. Perchpelt who had been treated like an apprentice for his actions came back with a smile on his face. "I found Forestclan scent on our territory!" he yowled.

"Where?" asked Rainstar.

"On the boarder, it was from a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me and your still on punishment." she hissed.

"What!" "I didn't mean it," he wailed.

"Well now were in a clan war because of you," she hissed.

"Rains coming." said Stormfeather as she slid into camp with Silversky.

"Ok, could Fernbreeze and Cloudfoot please go get some moss, so the elders have spare."

"Yes Rainstar." he replied. Stormfeather was right a storm was coming; dark grey clouds began rolling in and lightning struck in the distance. Thunder cracked above their heads while queens ordered their kits inside. A tree branch swayed in the wind then all of a sudden a loud crack was herd and the tree branch fell. Stormfeather saw the branch but a second too late. "Starclan don't let me die!" she thought as the tree branch fell. The tree branch came crashing down trapping her; screams from her clan mates erupted, "Someone get her out!" yelled Ivytail. Many toms and she-cats tried too lift the branch but this branch was from one off the biggest trees in the territories and was extremely heavy. Lightning lit up the sky as they struggled too lift the branch. Hareleap gave on finally push and the branch rolled off her but there was one problem: Stormfeather was about to collapse.

"Move away!" yelled Ivytail trying to pick up the warrior. Ivytail ran to the medicine den with Stormfeather about to lose conscious with Eaglestep and Snowheart close behind her.

"Our poor kit." Snowheart whispered.

"Will she be ok?" asked Rainstar entering the moss-covered den.

"Only Starclan knows." she answered.

"What should I tell the clan," Rainstar asked.

"Just tell them that she will be fine."

"Ok."

The sun was creeping up on the horizon, the sky a pinkish-orange colour, casting warm sunshine.

Stormfeather slowly opened her eyes, pain coursed trough her body. "I'm alive?" she mewed softly.

'Yes and you should be thankful, Starclan must watch over you." Ivytail replied. "Here eat these herbs."

"Have I been injured badly?"

"Surprisingly no, your very, very lucky." she answered.

"Stormfeather your ok!" shouted Snowheart.

"Yes I am, mother."

Snowheart rushed over to Stormfeather and curled up next to her, thanking Starclan. Rainstar walked into the den.

"Ah, your awake I will tell the clan as soon as possible." Rainstar said kindly.

"Wait." Stormfeather said weakly.

"What," Rainstar and Ivytail said in unison.

"When I was unconscious, a starry cat appeared and said that I would…" Stormfeather fell unconscious.

" Rainstar could you please get some water." asked Ivytail

"Of course." said Rainstar running out of the den.

Stormfeather slowly opened her eyes to see almost all the clan standing around her. "Everyone please step away to give Ivytail some space." called Rainstar.

"Stormfeather are you ok?" asked Ivytail.

"_Pebblesong… Pebblesong… _Yes, I'm fine." she replied.

By then the whole den had been cleared off cats and it was only Ivytail and Stormfeather left in the den. Ivytail decided not to question her about Pebblesong, instead saying that she could leave. Stormfeather stepped into the clearing, the sun's rays warming her pelt then a voice came from Skyrock: "All cats older enough to swim gather underneath Skyrock for a meeting! She yelled. As you know, a tree branch hit Stormfeather in the storm last night but I am happy to announce that she has fully recovered and can resume all her duties," Rainstar announced.

Everyone began to stair at her, Snowheart and Eaglestep ran over too her purring. "This meeting is dismissed." called Rainstar.

Stormfeather padded out of camp to catch some prey. She was heading towards the forest clan boarder, as the boarder came into view, she noticed how beautiful the forest was, tall pine trees reached to the sky, their leaves that thickly covered their branches looked as if they were trying to hide something. She inhaled the smells of the forest; there was a musky mouse scent and a feint trace of dove, then suddenly something else… Perchpelt! She started following the scent; racing through the undergrowth until she saw him, he was at the boarder, with a she-cat! All sorts of thing began whizzing through her head: _should I tell Rainstar? Is he just talking to a friend or are they in love?_ Stormfeather decided to move closer. Once she was in earshot, she noticed that Perchpelt sounded slightly angry. "I can't believe I was that stupid!" yowled Perchpelt.

"You're not stupid, it was a mistake and anyway they don't know that it's your scent on the boarder and keep your voice down." said the she-cat trying to calm him down.

"Thanks Amberleaf, you always know just what to say." he purred.

_So her names Amberleaf._ She though, _I'm going to leave before I get spotted._ Stormfeather turned around and began to race back to camp, noticing that the sun was quite low in the sky, _how long was I out for?_ She though. But she had more important things to think about, mainly Perchpelt. _What will I tell Rainstar? _She though. _I will tell her nothing, at least for now._

The sun had set only about 2 hours ago but the whole clan was asleep, apart for the guards. Most cats would be dreaming of prey or family but there was one cat that was having an unusual dream: Ivytail. She was in Starclan, talking to one cat in particular and that cat was Pebblesong. "Beware of a shadow that will cause a storm, for only she can calm it." said Pebblesong.

"Who is _she_? asked Ivytail.

"That's all I can tell you, you must find it out yourself."

"No, please don't go!" pleaded Ivytail.

Pebblesong faded away and Ivytail awoke thinking that is the cat.

**A/N: If you read the preview thing you would know who the cat is. I am going on my year 6 camp from the 11****th**** to the 15****th**** (Australia time) so there will be no chapter.**

**Random Fact (spoilers from a warrior cats book):**

**The tree branch falling is like what happened to Briarlight but I did **_**not **_**copy Erin Hunter. Go look at my favourite authors and stories; all of them are really good but Nightfeather of Thunderclan's story: The Beginning of the Clans: Dawn, is really good but doesn't get enough recognition so go check it out. Don't just read this please review it! Trivia: Who is Bluestar's, daughter's apprentice? Bye!**

**-Stormfeather of Lakeclan **


End file.
